


Last, Best Hope

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Constructed Reality, Embedded Video, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Vid trailer for Garryowen's Smallville Big Bang story"Last, Best Hope".
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 1





	Last, Best Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garryowen (dogpoet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/gifts).



> Vid created in 2006.
> 
> Original notes: It's time for the Big Bang, baby! Whoohoo!!!! The [Smallville Big Bang community](https://svbigbang.livejournal.com/)'s website has launched, and it is the most amazing and gorgeous thing ever. Wow. My congratulations to Teot for masterminding and organizing this venture, and to Voldything for the web design, and big thanks to all of the writers and artists who helped make it a reality. Here's the link: http://teot.org/svbigbang/. For my part, I made a vid trailer for Garryowen's wonderfully action-packed story, ["Last, Best Hope"](https://garryowen.dreamwidth.org/9763.html). I tried to pick up on most of the themes of the story, but I did take some liberties. :D This is my first time using non-Smallville source, and I'm pretty pleased with the way it turned out. 
> 
> Many, many thanks, as always, to my wonderful betas bop_radar and Chimosa. You guys make me a better vidder. *hugs*

**Title:** Last, Best Hope  
**Song:** Mona Lisa Overdrive  
**Artist:** Juno Reactor  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
**Summary:** Vid trailer for Garryowen's Smallville Big Bang story ["Last, Best Hope"](https://garryowen.dreamwidth.org/9763.html). 

[Last, Best Hope, 12MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4cbxvroknh.wmv) Click to download.

[Last, Best Hope on **YouTube:**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_avNxaH2bc)  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/128804.html).


End file.
